Me niego a perderte
by SemperVincitOmniaVeritas
Summary: Beckett y Castle tienen una vida tranquila desde hace 4 años y una bonita familia de la que han podido empezar a disfrutar desde entonces, sin embargo, algo cambia cuando tras todo este tiempo, alguien vuelve a actuar el día más importante de sus vidas.


**Prólogo**

-Papá, Annie se ha quedado en casa con la tata, Lanie y mamá – replica en ese momento Alexandra cruzándose de brazos antes de montarse en el coche.

Apoyo mis manos en las rodillas del pantalón suspirando leve y miro a mi hija - ¿quieres quedarte con mamá? – le pregunto ya resignado a que las tres mujeres más importantes de mi vida junto a ella, la prefieran a ella antes que a mí.

Niega rápidamente abrazándome a la altura de la cintura – yo voy contigo.

Cierro los ojos durante un instante devolviéndole ese abrazo con cariño. Desde que era bien pequeña he pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, más incluso que el que puse pasar con Alexis y es que al poco tiempo de tener a Alexandra, decidí cogerme un año sabático. Teníamos a mi madre, a Jim y a Alexis, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión no quería perderme nada.

-Papá si seguimos abrazados, va a llegar mamá antes que nosotros – me recuerda en ese momento devolviéndome a la realidad – y sabes que no puedes ver a mamá antes de la boda

Sonrío y vuelvo a achucharla antes de abrirle la puerta y decirle divertido – adelante señorita

-Gracias caballero – me responde con esa vocecita que tan ganado me tiene, dejándome con una cara de imbécil que no debo de poder ni con ella.

Cierro la puerta y bordeo el coche montándome al volante. La observo a través del retrovisor con su vestido blanco de encaje y esa tiara con flores que le compró mi madre y en ese momento puedo jurar que no existe padre más orgulloso de su hija que lo que me siento yo de la mía.

Arranco y enciendo la radio sabiendo que será cuestión de segundos que Alexandra empiece a tararear la letra.

Nos espera más de cuarenta minutos de camino a la iglesia que también ha sido elección de terceros, pero esta vez por parte de la que ya siento como mi mujer y es que no podíamos dejar al abuelo de mis nietas fuera de todo esto.

-Papá – me pregunta en ese momento Alex- ¿cómo conociste a mamá?

Río al recordar ese día. Y esa pose de marimandona que consiguió sacarme una sonrisa y despertar mis ganas de acercarme a ella.

Veo que mi hija sigue esperando y me decido a responderle – Pues verás, papá estaba en una firma de libros cuando apareció tu madre con su placa de policía para intimidarme…

-¿Para qué? – me pregunta curiosa

-Para asustarme. Como sabes mamá trabaja persiguiendo malos y consiguiendo ayudar a otras familias y en esa ocasión el malo utilizo mis libros.

Asiente despacio con un dedo en los labios – ahhh, si, lo entiendo – dice después - ¿y qué más? – me pregunta esperando seguramente que le hablé de lo guapa que es su madre y de cómo me fije en ella.

-Me llevo a la comisaria – decido seguir contándole hasta que vuelve a interrumpirme

-¿A la comisaria? – Abre los ojos como platos y se tapa la boca con ambas manos - ¿y estuviste en la cárcel?

-Pero bueno, ¿usted qué imagen se tiene hecha de su padre señorita? – pregunto intentando hacerme el ofendido para sacarle una sonrisa

Lo logró y escucho como sus risas llenan este coche y por primera vez siento que he hecho algo realmente importante en la vida.

-Cuentame máaaaaas – dice sin dejar de sonreír

-Bueno, digamos que le ayude a mamá con un caso. Pero al principio no nos llevábamos demasiado bien.

Eso la sorprende y me mira intrigada y curiosa - ¿y por qué?

-Éramos muy diferentes – es lo único que se me ocurre decirle – Pero tu papi es un genio

Ríe divertida y susurra en voz baja, pero no lo bastante como para que no pueda escucharle – pobre mamá

-Ah que bonito. Qué bonito, ¿eh? Todas confabuladas contra mí

Ríe más fuerte si es que es posible y me mira con cara de cachorrito a través del retrovisor mientras replica – sabes que yo tengo razón

-¿Pero qué tendrá tu madre que no tenga yo?

-Papá – la escucho decir de nuevo al cabo de un par de minutos - ¿es la primera vez que te casas?

Me sorprende su pregunta, pero le respondo con la verdad, como siempre he hecho

-No cariño, lo hice antes, pero supongo que no con la persona correcta

Me mira sin esperárselo - ¿y con cuantas mujeres?

Sonrío, sin duda es demasiado Castle - con dos más

-Ahhh - responde asintiendo con la cabeza - pero mamá es la mejor, ¿a qué sí?

Río leve - de eso no tengas duda.

Decido encender el móvil y activo el manos libres sin quitar las manos del volante.

-¿Síi? - pregunta una vocecita infantil divertida

-Cariño, ¿está mamá por ahí?

-Sí, peo no podes hablar con ella

-¿Ah no?- pregunto sorprendido con las respuesta de mi hija pequeña

-Da mala suete - da por contestación

-Tonta, te dije que eso era si papá ve a mamá, pero no porque hable con ella - le informa Alexandra que empieza a reírse con ganas

-No le hagas caso a tu hermana cariño y pásame con mamá si puede ponerse

-¡Voy!

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAA! - se escucha gritar a Annie recorriendo la casa

Tras unos cuantos instantes, que se me hacen eternos, escucho su voz al otro lado.

-Cariño, ¿dónde estás?

-Alexandra y yo estamos a menos de veinte minutos, ¿verdad princesa?

-¡Síi! Y papá está muy muy guapo - dice mi hija tapándose tras esto la boca con ambas manos

Ambos reímos al escucharla y Kate le confía mi cuidado contestando en voz baja - ya sabes, no dejes que se nos case con otra, ¿eh?

-¡No, no, no! - responde Alex - papá es solo nuestro -Kate ríe al escucharla - mamá, yo seré vuestra dama de honor, ¿verdad?

-Claro cariño, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque os tengo preparada una sorpresa, pero no me preguntes que es, porque es sorpresa.

La miró en esos momentos con orgullo y cariño mientras su madre le contesta y cuando acaban de hablar y la niña se evade radiante de felicidad mirando a través de la ventanilla, le digo a Kate sin poder esconder la dicha que siento:

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti - me dice con ese tono de voz que refleja los mismos sentimientos que los que estoy sintiendo yo en esos momentos.

Cuelgo para dejar que Alexis y Lanie la ayuden a ultimar los últimos retoques, aunque lo cierto es que me parece con mucho, la mujer más arrebatadora e impresionante que la vida me ha podido poner en el camino.

Respiro extasiado de felicidad hasta que observó la cara de terror y pavor de mi hija

-Papá, ese coche - me señala con el dedo haciéndome mirar hacia la izquierda - ese coche. Cada vez se está acercando más

Puedo darme cuenta de cómo lleva razón, pero intento no asustarla - seguro que sólo quiere adelantarnos - comento mientras intento aumentar la velocidad todo lo posible

Me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras empiezan a brotar las lágrimas y grita con fuerzas, cuando ellos chocan contra nosotros...

* * *

**Notas:**

Parte de la finale de esta sexta temporada, sólo que en el fic han pasado algunos años más hasta que decidiesen darse el sí quiero, ya que soy de esas personas que piensan que tienes que estar muy mentalizado de lo que estás haciendo cuando das ese paso, más en concreto si la boda es por la iglesia. Por lo que primero decidieron convivir juntos, después tener hijos y ya al cabo del tiempo pasar por el altar.

Alexandra tiene 7 años y Annie 3 y medio.

Ya me vais diciendo que os parece. Gracias a todos aquellos que se animen a leer


End file.
